Disney Parodies
by Theresa and Amanda of Parody
Summary: What happens when two girls take you're favorite Disney characters and replace them with your favorite Tamora Pierce characters? Read to find out. Rated for language and crude humor.
1. The LOIN King

Amanda said, "OK, first of all, this parody got deleted for being in "script format" so I'm hoping that changing it like this will allow it to stay." She crossed her fingers. "Warning, this format may be a bit annoying, but you do not have to read the first two words which will usually say something like "Jon said," If you get annoyed just looked at the name then pretend it's in script or whatever. Please review. I for one would really like some answers to why script format is not allowed. What about Shakespear fan fics and stuff?" Stomped away all mad at the admin.

* * *

Amanda said, "This is Amanda and Theresa, the authors of this parody. "

Theresa said, "It's a parody based on Tamora Pierce's books. Twist is that it's all about Jonathan...scary."

Amanda said, "It's everything to do with Jon put into the Lion King....thus, it is called, The Loin King...a name that blossomed from a typo. I love typos. Lol."

Disclaimer said, "We do not own Jon or any other Tamora Pierce characters. We do not own the Lion King either. That would be Disney. And we do not own the song we sing later on about the Green Dragon. You can find that in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. We also do not own 50 First Dates."

Theresa said, "There are only 2 things we own"

Amanda said, "Yup. Theresa owns Nawat and I own Owen." Amanda huggled Owen

Theresa huggled Nawat and said, "Took me forever to convince her of that one. She wanted Nawat to herself"

Amanda said, "But I decided I liked Owen too. He's so CUTE!!!!"

Theresa said, "...anyways....ON WITH THE FIC!!!"

* * *

THE LOIN KING

In Scar...er.... Roger's lair

Roger cried like a little girl, "I'm Roger and I'm evil and I'll never be king. WWWWAAAAAAAAA!!! I'm hungry." Stuffed food in his face.

Gareth said, "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Roger said, "Oh, Gareth, what do you want, I don't like you. You're old. And you don't know how to dress."

Gareth said, "Look who's talking fat ass. Ooh, you're in trouble. The kings mad."

Roger threw up then said, "oh look, Gareth, you made me lose my lunch."

Gareth squeeled like a cheerleader "EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"

Roger complained. "aw, man, now I gotta eat him!!! HEY AUTHORS!!!! What the hay?!?!"

Theresa and Amanda appeared.

Amanda said, annoyed, "whadd'ya want?"

Roger whined, "do I really gotta eat him?"

Theresa stated, "of course, that's how the story goes."

Amanda pulled out a script and said, "see? Roger says, 'ooh, I quiver with fear.' and Gareth says, 'now Roger, don't look at me that way! HELP!!!!' And then Roger eats Gareth. see, it's all in the script."

Gareth and Roger said in unison, "eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww"

Amanda sighed and said, "fine, you can just...lick his arm."

Roger paused then said, "................................Ok" then licked Gareth's arm. "mmm, tastes like chicken."

Roald walked in and said, "EW, you guys are gay."

Gareth declared, "It was his idea!!!!"

Theresa asked, "should we leave or just chill here?"

Amanda answered, "let's go." She snapped and they both disappeared.

Roger said as if nothing had happened with the authors, "but you tasted good. I mean...why, if it isn't my cousin, descending from on high to mingle commune.... me...."

Roald said sarcastically, "nice vocab. Erm.... what was my line again? Oh, yea...um...everyone's sick and dying."

Roger looked shocked but is a really bad actor so is was a faked shocked look...but Gareth and the King are so clueless they don't notice... "Oh, really? How could that have happened?"

Gareth said, "I'm too clueless to notice that you're acting suspicious."

Roger said, "it's not my fault I want to be king so bad. Jonathan is a ball of hair compared to me."

Roald said, "that ball of hair is...huh? I forgot my line again."

Roger curtsied

Roald asked, "you gotta pee or something?"

Roger confessed, "oh no, Roald, I'm just a big sarcastic ass." And he left.

Gareth said, "there's one in every family.... or something like that"

Roald looked confused. "....um...can I get a script out here or something?"

The Ominous voice of Amanda plainly said, "no"

Gareth asked, "can we skin him?"

Roald just said, "Gareth" for some reason

Gareth begged, "ooh, ooh, let me beat him, pleeeeaassseeee!!!!"

* * *

Later, in Myles...tree

Myles said, "ooh, I get a small part here!!!"

Amanda scolded, "shut up, you're not supposed to talk!!!"

Myles said, "oh, yea." and played with finger paints and drew a happy face on the...wall. "Jonathan!!!"

* * *

this is going really fast...I mean.... on some.... mountain rock thingy

Jon said, "dad, come on dad, I wanna see the kingdom before you die!!!"

The Queen chick said, "I'm sick, take him away. He's your bastard...um...I mean your son."

Roald took Jon outside and started to blabber on about something. "Look, Jonathan...I have a script now. Which means I am all-powerful and this is my kingdom of light"

Jon said, boredly, "so..."

Roald said, "I'm gonna die soon. I'm gonna commit suicide. Then you'll be king"

Jon shouted, "YAY! Can I help you kill yourself?"

Roald said, "maybe"

Jon complained, "but I want everything, not just what the light touches. People wear clothes you know; I want their bodies, not just their clothes. And wasn't there something to do with a big dark shadowy place"

Roald said, "I don't wanna know what you mean. And sorry, only light"

Jon whined, "but I want the dark stuff too!!!!"

Roald explained, "believe me, the light stuff is better. It has fewer calories."

Jon said, "whatever"

Roald said, "everything you see will die someday and something eats them.... or...something" 

Jon licked his lips and said, "yummy"

Roald said, "Ew, my son is cannibalistic"

Gareth appeared and whacked Jon with a stick and then said, "it's time for practice."

Roald said, "hey, that's my son you just whacked"

Gareth said, "I'm his trainer"

Roald said, "oh ok"

Gareth started to talk about.... Stuff

Jon hit various things with sticks

Roald said, "you need a better target"

Jon said, "what?"

Roald said, "well, this guy's talking is kinda getting on my nerves."

Gareth kept talking

Jon whacked Gareth with the stick

Gareth screamed like a little girl, "OW!!!"

Jon went WHACK WHACK WHACK!!!!

Gareth screamed like a little girl again, "AH! NO STOP!!! THERE ARE EVIL THINGS COMING!!!"

Roald said, "whoops, gotta go hide now"

Jon said, "I'm scared daddy, can I come"

Roald said, "no, you need to go talk to your deceiving cousin"

Jon said, "oh ok"

* * *

We're already on scene 4!!! And it's in...Roger's lair thingy

Jon teased, "Hey, cousin, guess what! I'm gonna be ki-ing, I'm gonna be ki-ing!!!"

Roger snapped, "...shut up"

Jon said, "My dad says he's gonna die soon and I'll rule everything with light! Heh heh"

Roger admitted, "I hate you"

Jon said, "hey, when I'm king, what'll that make you"

Roger said, "who said you were gonna make it to king...ship"

Jon said like an idiot, "heh heh, you're so weird"

Roger said, "and you're an idiot. So, you're gonna be king and you're father showed you everything?"

Jon said, "everything"

Roger asked, "did he take you to the southern desert and show you the big black shadowy thingy town there?

Jon said, "no, he said I don't own it, so I don't care"

Roger said, "and you.... shouldn't...it's too dangerous..."

Jon asked, "can you at least tell me what it is?"

Roger blurted, "it's a black city with a great evil in there and I'm not telling you to go there because that would be immoral and irresponsible"

Jon said, "wow, I'm gonna go"

Roger laughed, "Muahahahahahaha"

Jon said, "bye-bye, I'm gonna go break the rules and take Alan with me."

Roger said, "there's a good lad, now you run along and have fun with your cross-dressing friend"

Jon was confused. "huh?"

Roger said, "never mind"

Jon skipped off to find Alan/na

* * *

Persopolis...though how they got there so fast we have no idea

Jon greeted, "Hey, Alan"

Alan/na said, "Hi Jon"

Jon said, "come on; let's go break some rules"

Alan/na said, "I would tell you why I wont go but it's kinda personal"

The Queen chick said, "go away, I'm sick and you're dirty"

Jon said, "I'm clean, leave me alone"

Alan/na asked, "so, where is it you wanna go?"

Jon answered, "a really cool and dangerous place"

The Queen chick said, "go away, I'm dying. Can't breath"

Jon said, " ...Just as long as you don't breath on me.... Ew, I hate sick people"

Alan/na said, "you were one of them not too long ago"

Jon said, "shut up"

Alan/na said, "um...Myles, can you stop licking my butt now"

Myles said, "hm, what do you think queen chick"

The Queen chick shouted, "LEAVE ME TO REST IN PEACE!!!! As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death..." She rambled on

Alan/na and Jon said together, "weirdo"

The Queen chick yelled, "BE GONE!!!! AND TAKE THAT DUKE GUY WITH YOU

Jon complained, "aw, man, he's gay"

Alan/na added, "and he whacks people with sticks"

* * *

Gareth whacked Alan/na with a stick and said, "walk faster"

Alan/na said, "OW! Stop it!"

Jon said, "anyways, we're going to the black city"

Alan/na said, "wow"

Jon said, "so, shall we kill Gareth or leave him to die in the desert?"

Alan/na said, "either is fine. No one likes him"

They whispered

Gareth went to them and said, "look at you two. I can't wait till you find out the deep secrets"

Jon said, "huh"

Gareth said, "Alan knows"

Alan/na said, "shut up"

Gareth said. "one day you two will love each other just like I love my husband."

Both said, "ACK!"

Jon asked, "do I look gay to you?"

Alan/na whistled

Gareth said, "you'll find out soon enough"

Jon was scarred for life

Music broke out but we're too lazy to write new lyrics

Ralon of Malven sats on Gareth

* * *

In the Black City, aka Elephant Grave Yard

Alan/na laughed, "ha ha, fat ass is gone"

Jon said, "I knew Ralon would come in handy"

Alan/na said, "Good thing we didn't mention that I beat him up earlier"

Jon said, "hey, I wanted to mention that"

Alan/na said, "well too bad"

Jon, said "oh yea?"

They whacked each other with sticks. Alan/na knocked his feet from under him

Alan/na gloated, "Ha, ha. I win."

Jon whined, "That's not fair. You cheated." He stood up and they started whacking each other again

Alan/na whacked Jon over the head really hard causing him to lose consciousness and said, "I won again"

Jon got conscious again and said, "hey.... wasn't my reason for bringing you "Gary, Alex, and Raoul would have grumbled all the way here and would have knocked me over the head when I tried to enter the city..."

Something exploded

Both said all surfer-like, "whoa, far out"

Alan/na said sarcastically just like she says in the book, "this is so nice"

Jon said, "yea, and no we can't go yet"

Alan/na said, "I never said that"

Jon explained, "that's what you say in the book"

Alan/na said, "oh"

Jon said, "hey, isn't Gareth supposed to come in?"

Amanda and Theresa appeared and said, "we have decided that Gareth shall not make an appearance in the black city so that this one part fits with the actually book. That is all." They snapped and disappeared

Jon said, "ok...now...." He pulled out a script and said, "my line says: danger, ha, I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!!!"

The Ysandir said, "ooh, yummy, feel their life force thingys"

Jon asked, "who are you?"

The Ysandir said, "We'll tell you if that little one with you promises not to whack us with its stick"

Jon said, "ok"

Ysandir said, "we are the Ysandir and we're gonna eat you"

Alan/na said, "Ysandir? How do you spell that?"

Ysandir said, "just like it sounds"

Alan/na said, "ok, I-S-A-N-D-I-R"

Ysandir said, "it's Y-S-A-N-D-I-R. Now you must die"

A big old chase scene broke out. Somewhere during the scene Alan/na's clothes fell off

Jon exclaimed, "Holy strawberries, you're a chick"

Alanna said, "my womanhood has been revealed. Now we can date!!!"

Jon said, "ok, but let's beat these things first."

They used their magic to kill the Ysandir since Roald is nowhere near the black city

* * *

There was the scene with the dad...not anymore.... we left that part out. And the Ysandir have left the bodies of the hyenas and now Josiane, Thom and Alex are the hyenas

Thom whined, "My butt hurts."

Alex laughed like an idiot

Josiane said, "thanks for sharing"

Thom said, "it's not funny" and beat Alex up

Alex chewed on his own leg

Josiane said, "we're all gonna get eatin"

Thom said, "man, I hate being eatin"

Josiane said, "if only all the knights were gone"

Thom said, "my sister's so pushy"

Josiane was confuse, "sister? I thought you had a brother..."

Thom said, "Erm...yea.... but he's a big sissy"

Roger came from nowhere and said, "not from what I've seen"

Thom screamed like a wussy, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Don't do that, you scared me"

Josiane said, "And Alan's the sissy?"

Thom said, "Erm.... Whatever"

Roger said, "I need new lackeys"

Josiane said, "huh?"

Thom said, "losesaywha?"

Josiane said, "what?"

Thom declared, "LOSER!!!"

Josiane yelled, "TAKE THAT BACK! I'M PRETTY!!!"

Thom said, "I'm prettier. Look at my purple dress."

Roger said, "I'm surrounded by fruits"

Thom said, "now, you Roger, you're one of us"

Roger said, "sssshhhh, you're not supposed to tell anyone yet"

Josiane said, "ooh, I know your secret"

Roger said, "tell anyone and you don't get no make up"

Josiane cried, "DON'T EVEN JOKE!!!"

Thom said, "yeah, it's too scary. You know Roald won't give us any more cosmetics"

Roger said, "precisely"

All three were confused since that made no sense, "huh?"

Music started and Roger sang until:

Thom said, "ya mean I'll get lipstick and eye liner"

Roger said, "yes, after Roald dies"

Thom asked, "is he sick?"

Roger answered, "no but the queen is and once she dies he'll commit suicide, but we need to kill Jon since that sweating sickness didn't work"

Josiane said, "not to mention it was gross and everything smelt like sweat"

All three said, "make-up make-up, la la la la la la"

Roger shouted, "idiots, I get first dibs, and then you"

Thom said, "oh, ok"

Roger said, "I will be king, stick with me, and you'll never look ugly again"

Josiane said, "all right, can't wait"

* * *

The next day, on a rock

Roger said, "stay here so you can die"

Jon said, "huh?"

Roger said, "nothing"

Jon said, "oh, ok"

Roger said, "nice job at the black city, by the way."

Jon said, "oh thanks."

Roger said, "dammit, and my plan was foolproof"

Jon said again, "huh?"

Roger said, "nothing, you're imagining things"

Jon said, "oh"

Roger said, "now roar"

Jon asked, "what do I look like? A fish?"

Roger said, "...right...Just stay here and roar"

Jon said, "ok"

Roger said, "byeeeee"

Jon quacked, "QUACK QUACK!!!"

* * *

2 seconds later, on the cliff thingy with Thom Alex & Josiane, who were waiting to scare the wildebeest....or in this case....ostriches.

Thom complained as usual, "These ostriches stink"

Josianne said, "They need some body spray"

Thom asked, "Can we do it now?"

Josiane said, "No, we wait for the signal from Roger."

Thom plugged his nose and cursed, "Dammit"

* * *

Meanwhile

Jon quacked, "QUACK QUACK QUACK!!!! Wait....that's not a roar....that's a moo. BAA BAAA BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile again

Josiane said, "LOOK! There's Roger. Let's go"

They ran around spraying the ostriches with cucumber melon body spray which made them run 'cause ostriches only like apple scented body spray

* * *

You know the drill

Jon saw the ostriches running....or...falling down the cliff and said, "AH! AN AVELANCH!" and started skipping away

Up on another cliff

Alanna said, "I'm Zazu now"

Roald said, "Odd"

Roger ran up and yelled, "THE OSTRICHES ARE COMING! THE OSTRICHES ARE COMING!!!" and screamed like a little girl

Roald said, "um.....ok....."

Alanna cried, "OH NO! My play toy is in trouble!!!!"

Roald said again, "um....ok...."

Alanna said, "I mean your son"

Roald said with no enthusiasm, "oh no, Simba...erm...I mean Jonathan."

blah blah, Jon ran from the ostriches and got away and Roald commited suicide and we skip over the funeral so we can get to the fun part...all you need to know is Roger died too cause Zazu/Alanna killed him somehow but Thom brought him back to life again....somehow and Myles does more finger painting

* * *

In the great Easter Dessert...um....I mean...the great eastern desert

Raoul and Gary came running in and almost trampled Jon....almost

Raoul shouted, "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!"

Gary said, "Heehee, you need to start going to AA meetings again."

Raoul said, "Hey, Gary, look, a dead prince"

Gary said, "Ew, he looks familiar."

Raoul said, "Lets go have some drinks"

Gary said, "hey, you're supposed to ask if we can keep him."

Raoul said, "oh yea....well...can we discuss it over drinks?"

Gary said, "oh ok, grab the kid."

Raoul dragged Jon through the dirt

* * *

10 minutes later

Raoul splashed ale on Jon and said, "aw, I spilled it again."

Theresa and Amanda magically appeared, singing, "YOU CAN DRINK YOUR FANSY ALES!!! YOU CAN DRINK EM BY THE FLAGON!!! BUT THE ONLY BREW FOR THE BRAVE AND TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COMES FROM THE GREEN DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!" They chugged from mugs and disappeared again

Gary said, "o...kay...."

Raoul said, "ooh, I wanna go there. Is it close?"

The Mysterious voice of Theresa said all mysterious-like, "nnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo"

The Mysterious voice of Amanda said even more mysterious-like, "You must travel many miles and through many dimensions until you reach the magical place of Middle Earth."

The MvoT said, "Then you must travel many more miles until you come to the Shire."

The MvoA said, "There you shall meet an old hobbit. Pay him much gold and he shall show you the way."

Raoul celebrated. "YAY! Let's go Gary!!!"

Jon asked, "Hey, what about me?"

Gary asked, "Who are you again?"

Jon said, "Um...um....um...."

Raoul said, "He forgot his name. I feel sorry for him."

Gary asked, "What is this? 50 First Dates?"

Tom magically appeared and said, "Hi I'm Tom." Then ten seconds later he said, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Amanda wondered, "How did this get there?"

Theresa said, "I dunno. You typed it. Get rid of him"

Tom said, "Hi, I'm-"but disappeared before he could finish

Theresa cracked a whip and commanded, "Back to work!!!" and disappeareds and so did Amanda

Jon said, "That was scary."

Gary said, "You said it"

George appeared and said, "Hey, at least you don't have to spend the whole next fic with him." And then disappeared.

Raoul said, "MORE ALE!!!" and chugged

Jon said, "aren't you guys supposed to sing a song?"

Gary said, "Someone already sang a song...two someones actually. Let's continue."

Raoul chugged while Nawat ate grubs

Theresa and Amanda said, "NAWAT!!!!" They both grabbed one arm/wing

Theresa said, "He's mine"

Amanda said, "No mine"

Theresa said, "mine"

Amanda said, "mine!"

Theresa said, "You can have Owen"

Amanda let go and said, "oh, ok." Ran off to find Owen even though he wont be born for at least 20 years

Theresa huggled Nawat and disappeared with him

* * *

meanwhile, Jon gots old...hey, it's life

Jon burpped

Raoul cried. "I shouldn't have joined AA. Now I can't drink"

Gary yelled, "THE SKY IS FALLING!!! THE SKY IS FALLING!!!"

Jon asked, "....who is he, chicken little?"

Raoul cried

Jon looked at sky and called, "HELLO DEAD GUYS!!!"

Gary and Raoul said....nothing

Jon walked off

Gary said, "That was fast"

Raoul cried

* * *

Meanwhile

Myles chanted, "Finger paint, finger paint, finger paint. LA LA LA!!!" Dust went up his nose. "ACHOOOOO!!!! Huh? Jon's alive?!?!?!?!" Grabbed giant paint brush and ran away

* * *

Back in the pub....erm.....I mean with Gary and Raoul

Gary and Raoul sang very offkey

Raoul smelled ale and followed the smell

Thayet screeched, "Ew, a fat smelly alchoholic. You must die now."

Raoul said quite calmly..... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jon came running to the rescue and saw Thayet's face and body and said, "Damn, you're hot"

Thayet said, "Hm, not bad looking. Who are you"

Jon gloated, "I'm the prince of Tortall"

Gary said for the first time...I think, "huh?"

Raoul said, "Gary? How'd you get here?"

Gary said, "Ask the authors"

T & A said, "None of your business. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!"

Thayet said, "I am princess Thayet from that one country no one remembers. But I had to leave for personal reasons"

Jon said, "Same here."

Thayet told him, "You should go back"

Jon said, "only if you go with me"

Thayet said, "no"

Jon shouted, "FINE!" and stalked off into the forest

Myles chanted, "Squashed bananas up your arse, Squashed bananas up your arse."

Jon said, "what the?"

Myles said, "lets get to the point" and hit Jon over the head with his giant paint brush and ran away screaming something that kinda sounded like, "GO BACK!!!!"

Jon said, "ok" and ran all the way back to Corus

* * *

Scene....whatever....in Roger's lair

Alanna was locked up in a cage and she sang, "Nobody knows the ordeal I've seen, no body knows what happened."

Roger said, "You're depressing me. Sing something better. If you can, your singing sucks"

Alanna sang, "I've got a lovely bunch of boyfriends deedily dee, there they are a standing in a row. Prince ones, Thief ones, one is even a Shang."

Thom came in wearing a dress and tons of make-up and called gaily, "HEYLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Josiane, who was following, said, "I'm so pretty"

Thom said, "I'm prettier!"

Josiane yelled, "ARE NOT!"

Thom yelled, "Are too!"

Josiane yelled again, "ARE NOT!!!"

Thom yelled again, "ARE TOO!!!"

Alex said the only words he can ever say: "CAT FIGHT!!!"

Thom and Josianne attacked each other

* * *

Back with the others

Thayet asked, "Hey, where's that one cute guy?"

Gary asked, "Who?"

Raoul cried...again

Myles danced around whacking things with his giant paint brush and chanted, "Jon's gonna be ki-ing, Jon's gonna be ki-ing"

Gary said for the second time, "huh?"

Raoul cried yet again

Thayet said, "ooh, I wanna be his bitch.... I mean his Queen."

they all went after Jon who is Simba in case anyone couldn't figure that out

* * *

Back in Corus

Amanda asked, "wanna just skip ahead and wrap this up?"

Theresa answered, "sure, why not"

Amanda asked, "How far?"

Theresa answered, "To when everyone dies"

Amanda said, "ok"

somehow Alanna killed Alex and stuff, then switched bodies with Jon really quick so she could kill Roger, then went back to Zazu's body....oh...and somewhere in there Gary danced the Hula while Raoul drank the forbidden Ale

Jon boasted, "I am ki-ing, I am ki-ing." And got crowned

Myles whacked him over the head with giant paint brush

Jon said, "Ow, what was that for?"

Myles shrugged and ran away again

Alanna found a magpie and married him. "Cause magpies are thieving bird ya know? Don't worry, George will be a fish later."

A scene later, Myles held Roald up to the sky. Dropped him and said, "oops. Oh well, you can have another kid and name him Roald too."

The End

* * *

Amanda said, "Well there we go. This whole thing was Theresa's idea, though I wrote most of it. She did, however, write the part where Alanna sings about her boyfriends....and I think she might have written another line while I did the dishes. Next Disney Pierce parody will be called "Finding Aly". Take a wild guess what it's about. Lol. Please review, thanks." 


	2. Finding Aly

Amanda says, "I finally fixed it! About time, right? Hope you guys like it!"

Theresa says, "Sorry about the fact that it keep switching between past and present tense."

Amanda says, "at least it's not in future tense..."

* * *

Amanda said, "OK, this one is not as good as the first, but it's still ok. It was a lot harder to write."

Theresa said, "And it's a lot more annoying"

Amanda said, "And sorry if there is any offensive language in it, I was trying to make it funny."

Theresa said, "OK, we need a big huge disclaimer."

The Disclaimer said, "We do not own Finding Nemo or any of Tamora Pierce's characters. We do not own Jack Sparrow or Ten Second Tom…we do not own Ewan McGregor either, or Big Fish or Star Wars or Moulin Rouge or Comoniwannalaya…. that's from Grumpier Old Men. We do not own Elizabeth from POTC either. Basically…. the only things we own is a paper clip and some pocket lint…. but if we get enough reviews we shall use the reviews to buy a house with a toilet. And more Disney Movies…. and more Tamora Pierce books…. even though we have all of them…."

The Summary said, "Finding Aly! From George's POV and based on Trickster's Choice and Finding Nemo. Read and Review please"

Scene 1: Pirates Swoop

George said "Alanna, you're back."

Alanna said "Aw, look at the kids."

Thom, Alan, and Aly all said in unison, "We're the kids. "

George said, "And look at this awesome fief we have. With an ocean view"

Alanna said, "Ironic, huh."

George said, "We're perfect for this story"

Alanna said "Whatever"

George said "but we should probably move ahead a bit"

Alanna said "Please"

(The Scanrans (barracuda) come and Alanna has to go fight in the war)

George said "NOOOO!"

Scene 2: Back on the Fief

Aly said "Da, I wanna be a spy"

George said "No, it's too dangerous."

Aly whined, "Aw, you never let me do anything." Aly gets into the Cub and goes out to the open ocean. Gets kidnapped by divers…. I mean pirates.

Amanda noticed, "This is going even faster than the other one"

Theresa said, "You can say that again."

Amanda repeated, "This is going even faster than the other one"

Theresa grumbled, " -- Ha Ha very funny."

Amanda shouted, "AND WE CONTINUE!"

George called "ALY? ALY? AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Alanna said, "I'm not here."

George found a note. "Look, a note…. she is at that one dudes place…. but not really."

Alanna said again, "I'm not here."

George goes to search for Aly

Tom said, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Amanda noticed, "Tom was in the last one"

Theresa said, "Yeah"

Amanda said, "We need a Dory"

Tom said again, cause there's something wrong with him, "Hi, I'm Tom. Who are you guys?"

Amanda said, "I'm Amanda this is Theresa. Maybe we should just make someone up."

Theresa said, "I thought we had already chosen someone."

Tom said….again, "Hi, I'm Tom. Do you know where I am? Who are you?"

Amanda said, "Yeah but I don't remember who."

Theresa said, "I guess we can make someone up."

Tom repeated….getting annoying, "Hi, I'm Tom. Who are you?"

Amanda said mischievously, "Hey, Tom, can I tell you a secret?"

Tom said, "sure"

Amanda whispers.

Tom laughs, "Aren't you a little old to still sleep with a stuffed lamb." Tom laughs and goes silent suddenly and says, "Hi, I'm Tom."

Theresa made this face --'

Amanda said, "Looks like we're gonna hav'ta use our last resort. Tom, you're Dory."

Tom said, "Wow, what an honor. I'm very thankful you cho—Hi, I'm Tom."

Theresa grumbled, "This is gonna be annoying"

Amanda pleaded loudly, "PLEASE DON'T SUE US COLUMBIA PICTURES!"

Theresa said with a finger in her ear, "I used to be able to hear."

Tom said, "Hi, I'm Tom"

George asked, "Have you seen a girl?"

Tom said, "Yeah, she passed by 7 seconds ago."

George asked, "With blue hair?"

Tom said, "Hi, I'm Tom."

George blinked and said, "Yeah…. you've said that."

Tom asked, "I did?"

George said, "Yeah"

Tom said, "That's strange…I'm not usually very repetitive—Hi, I'm Tom."

George said, "…There's something wrong with you"

Amanda said, " Ya think?"

Theresa said, "Yasureyoubetcha."

Tom said, "Hey, that's not very nice"

George assured him, "Don't worry; you'll probably forget it in about one second"

Tom said, "Hi, I'm Tom."

George said, "Look, I'm supposed to have someone come with me, so will you?"

Tom said, "Sure…I think…Who are you?"

George said, "I'm George Cooper. I have a big nose."

Tom said, "Hi, I'm Tom. Who are you?"

George said, "… Never mind, just follow me."

Tom said, "OK"

Raoul said, "Hi, wanna go with me to my AA meeting?"

Tom said, "Sure, Hi, I'm Tom."

George said, "We gotta find my daughter."

Raoul said, "Come on, you'll be glad you did." He Drags George and Tom to the others and says, "These are the other members, Myles and Some Other Alcoholic Guy. Jack for short."

Amanda pleaded, "Please don't sue us, Disney."

Jack greeted, "Ahoy"

Myles greeted, "Hi"

Tom greeted, " Hi, I'm Tom"

George greeted, "yeah, yeah, George Cooper"

Raoul reads the script, "Right, then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge…"

Raoul/Myles/Jack recite, "'Drinking is bad. If you drink you will get drunk and die. I am not a mindless drinking machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Alcohol is a friend, not drink'."

Jack said, "Savvy?"

Raoul said, "Right, then. Today's meeting is step 5, 'BRING A SOBER FRIEND'. Now do you all have your friends?"

Jack said, "Got mine," and moves aside to show Elizabeth from POTC

Tom said, "Hi, I'm Tom. Where am I?"

Raoul asked, "How 'bout you, Myles?"

Myles hicced, "Hic wes, ya sees her, cunn't fine un Hic."

Raoul said, "Oh, ok….you can borrow one of mine"

Myles whispers to George, "Hey, hic, you wun'nt hev 'ny ale on ye…wuld ya?"

Amanda and Theresa appear and sing, "You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink em by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…COME'S FROM THE GREEN DRAGON!"

Theresa asks, "Are we gonna do this for every fic?"

Amanda said, "Of course not…. not all fics have ale u.u"

Theresa said, "…they could"

Amanda said, "Hm…. I think our readers might get annoyed if we sang in every one."

Tom said, "Hi, I'm Tom."

Theresa said, "And that's not annoying?" She points to Tom. "ok then." Theresa snaps and they both disappear.

Raoul said, "Time for my speech. Hello, my name is Raoul."

Jack/Myles say together, "Hello, Raoul."

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Raoul said, "It has been three hours since my last drink, on my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup."

Myles says, suddenly sober, "You're an inspiration to all of us."

Jack said, "savvy?"

Raoul asked, "Right, then. Who's next?"

Tom goes up to podium and says, "Hi, I'm Tom. Do you know where I am? I can't seem to remember. And who are yo—Hi, I'm Tom"

Raoul shouts, "NEXT!"

George asked, "Can we please skip ahead?"

OVOA (which means Ominous Voice Of Amanda) said ominously, "OOOOKKKKKK "

George said, "I need to find my daughter before my wife makes me sleep on the couch forever."

Raoul said, "I'm glad I never married"

Myles agreed, "Yeah me too…. Wait…. I did marry…. George's Mom…. And I'm Alanna's adoptive father…. That makes you two stepsiblings"

George shudders and says, "Ew."

Buri said out of nowhere, "Ahem, Raoul."

Raoul cries, "I dun wanna be married"

Buri said, "You wanna sleep outside, don't you?"

Raoul asked with sparkley eyes, "ooh, like a campout?"

Buri said, "…no…. like your ass in the cold dirt…with the bugs...and mud….and little critters that eat your eyes out while you sleep."

Raoul shudders and says, "I hate bugs. They're so…. creepy…. and…. crawly…"

Amanda says, "Just wait for THAT parody"

Raoul screams, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" and runs away

Myles said, suddenly drunk again, "Hic….I ne'a drnk"

Jack agreed, "With ya there, mate"

they leave

Amanda and Theresa said together, creeping each other out, "To all those who wanted to see Raoul chase George and Tom around…. sorry…. ain't gonna happen…. let's just skip ahead…again"

Tom said, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Theresa said, "I'm gonna have fun shootin him when this is all over. ON WITH THE FIC!"

Scene 3: In the tank…. erm…. I mean…. Copper Isles at duke dude's mansion place

Aly stated, "Now I'm a bald slave. Dad? Daddy?"

Duke Mequen stated the obvious, "We have a new slave."

Duchess chick said, "Uh-huh"

Aly said, "I'm all alone with no friends and I'm a captive. EWWWW, bugs are climbing on me"

Nawat said excitely, "BUUUGGGGS! My bugs."

Ulasim said, "He eats bugs…he's not human"

Aly said, "He's kinda cute"

Theresa and Amanda growl, "grrrrrr"

Ochobu growled, "grr, get away from me. I don't like white people."

Amanda said, "she's supposed to be the little cleaning shrimp guy"

Ochobu said, "Who you callin a shrimp, yo?"

Aly greeted, "I'm Aly. I'm a spy…but ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't tell anyone

Chenaol said, "I'm a cook. There is nothing weird about me. I am just a cook. Nothing-suspicious here."

Sarai said, "I'm the oldest daughter of the duke guy. And that's my sister Dove. Hi Dove"

Dove pretends to be invisible

Aly said, "I'm supposed to wanna go home but I dun wanna really. I wanna spy for my country and since my dad wouldn't let me I'll spy for you guys. Maybe some god will come in and make a wager with me"

Ulasim said, "Honey, your dad's probably back at the pet store."

Aly said, confused, "um….ok"

Chenaol said, "So, who are you and how did you get here?"

Aly said, "I'm Aly and I came from the ocean."

Lokeij said, "OOOOHHH! AAAHHHHH!" He washes hands cause he has an obsessive compulsive disorder

Ochobu casts a spell of some sort on Aly

Aly said, "um…ok"

Chenaol said, "If you're a bad guy I'm gonna stab you with a kitchen knife…. cause we don't have daggers…. cause we're not planning anything."

Aly said, "I'm not a bad guy, I was a maid and my mom was in the circus."

Nawat said, "I knew it."

Ulasim said, "The duke's performing another root canal"

Everyone said, confused, "huh?"

Ulasim said, "oh…never mind"

Kyprioth appears and takes Aly aside and says, "Hi, I'm the Trickster and I'm here to make a wager with you"

Aly said, "OK. Deal"

Nigel the Trickster flys away

Amanda said, "That was a fast scene"

Theresa shouted, "NEXT!"

Amanda said, "…wait…. we don't have a Darla…."

Theresa said, "crap"

Amanda panicked, "…what'll we do…?" She thinks….it hurts, "ow…. Hey, I know…. Darla can be Darla!"

Theresa was confused…again, "huh?"

Amanda said, "My dog…. Darla…. she can be Darla"

Theresa said, "ok…. Whatever"

Mequen said, "um…. so I gotta give Aly to the authors dog?"

Amanda said, "I guess…."

Mequen said, "…ok…. Whatever"

Aly gets stuck in a tube somehow and calls for: HELP!

Fesgao said, "get yourself out"

Aly gets out

Ulasim said, "She comes from a far off land called planet X, just like you, Fesgao"

Fesgao said, "….I'm from here"

Aly said, " …and I'm from Tortall…. where I was a maid…. and my mom was in the circus…. she's not the Lioness"

Everyone says, "Whatever you say"

Scene 4…I think

George is unconscious for some reason said says, "Nemo. Nemo."

Tom, sleeping, says, "hi, I'm Tom. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Hi, I'm Tom. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

George wakes up and says, "Huh? Wait…. I don't know a Nemo…ALY!"

Tom wakes up and says, "Hi, I'm Tom. Hey, Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?"

George says …… nothing

Tom sings, "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swim—Hi, I'm Tom"

George yells, "BIG FISH!"

Ewan McGregor says, "Hi, I'm a pathological liar. And I sing really well when I'm in France and I know how to use the force."

Amanda pleads loudly again, "DON'T SUE US COLUMBIA PICTURES! OR GEORGE LUCAS OR WHOEVER MADE MOULIN ROUGE."

Theresa asked, "Can we start mentioning movies I've actually seen?"

Amanda says, "You've seen Star Wars."

Theresa says, "Oh yeah. FORWARD!"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom, and I can read."

George says, "…good for you…"

Scene 5 on the copper isles

Ochobu says, "Hey white girl"

Aly asks, "what?"

Chenaol/Nawat/Lokeij chant, "Ha! Ho! Hwa! Hwee! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ha! Ho! Hwa! Hwee! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ha! Ho! Hwa! Hwee! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ho! Hahoo! Wahoo! Yahooooooooo! Ho! Ha! Ho! Wahee! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ho! Hoo! Miaya he miaya ho miaha ha miaya ha ha."

Fesgao says, "State your name."

Aly says, "…you know my name"

Fesgao says, "oh…. right…. forgot. Brother Nawat, proceed."

Nawat says, "HUMAN GIRL! Newcomer of blue and white, would you like me to mate feed you!"

Aly says …… nothing

Nawat says, "Or skip right to the mating? We can go to the island of Comoniwannalaya"

Aly says ……. Nothing…again

Nawat pleads, " …please…"

Aly says, "no…you're a bird"

Nawat says, "But I have man parts"

Aly says, "…well…. I mean no"

Nawat makes this face:'(

Ulasim says, "Isn't there another way? She's just a girl!"

Nawat asks, "really? Aw, come on Aly…I'll pay ya…Do you like worms or ants?"

Aly screeches, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Nawat eats bugs

Fesgao says, "We shall now tell Aly of our plan"

Aly says, "Wow, I'm special"

Fesgao says, "We gonna banish all the white people from here, dawg. And Sarai is gonna be our queen, yo."

Aly says, "cool. Can I help?"

Fesgao says, "hmm…maybe…. you can jump into the filter and clog it."

Aly asks, "um…. what filter?"

Fesgao says, "never mind, you can spy for us, dawg. You'd make a bangin spy."

Aly squees, "YAY!"

Lokeij says, "no offense kid, but you're not the best horse rider" He washes his hands

Scene 6 with George and Tom

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Theresa asked, "Can I shoot him yet?"

Amanda answers, "Not yet, we need him"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Theresa growls, "gggrrrrrr" and refrains from shooting him but just barely

George says, "We need direction….wait…no we don't…we're men"

Tom walks up to swarm of Kudarung and says, "Hi, I'm Tom. Do you know where I am"

Kudarung who can now suddenly talk say, "Go that way"

Tom says, "Thanks!" and starts walking away and stops "Um…where am I?"

George says, "This way, Tom"

Tom asks, "Have we met? Hi, I'm Tom"

Geroge says, "Let's go over this trench"

Tom says, "OK"

Amanda says, "Isn't he supposed to refuse?"

Theresa says, "This is Tom, not Dory"

Amanda says, "good point."

George and Tom go over the trench and get…attacked….by natives?

Theresa says, "That works"

Amanda says, "OK"

George screams like a sissy little girl in a tutu. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom, what's your name?"

Native says, "Ting Tang, Walla Walla Bing Bang"

Tom says, "Nice name, hi, I'm Tom"

Theresa eyes twitches

George says, "Tom, don't talk to them"

Tom gets pokes with a spear and says, "Ow….Hi, I'm Tom….Why am I bleeding?" and faints

George looks left, then right and starts to walk away slowly

Amanda says, "Hey, where do you think your goin?"

George pleads, "Can't I just leave him?"

Amanda says, "No."

Spear Carrying Native takes off mask….it's Theresa.

Amanda yells, "THERESA! You stabbed our character!"

Theresa says, "Yeah, I know "

Amanda says, "George, you gotta save him. It's how the movie goes."

George walks over to Tom like a little girl who doesn't get any candy, grabs Tom's arms and drags him through the mud.

Tom wakes up and says, "Hi, I'm Tom."

Theresa says, "ya know, I coulda finished him off"

Amanda says, "You'll get your chance"

Scene 7

Aly and the others kill some assassins instead of trying to get into the filter. This scene is really short cause I (Amanda) am lazy and want to get to the next one

Scene 8 featuring Crush as himself and Squirt as himself

Crush says, "Dude."

George says, "What"

Crush says, "Dude. Focus, dude. Dude."

George says, "I am focused"

Crush says, "Oh, he lives! Hey, dude!"

George is confused, "Huh? Of course I live. I'm alive aren't I?"

Crush says, "Oh, saw the whole thing, dude. First you were like, 'whoa'! And then we were all like, 'whoa'! And then you were like, 'whoa'."

George says, "…right…"

Crush says, "You, mini-man. Takin' on the jellies. You got serious thrill issues, dude."

George asks, "um….what the hell are you talking about?"

Crush says, "Awesome."

George says, "Right….I'll just go….over there"

Crush says, "Oh, man. No hurlin' on the shell, dude, okay, just waxed it."

George asks, "Who said anything about hurlin? What is hurlin? Isn't than an Irish sport? Wait…what's Irish?"

Crush says, "Whoa, dude. Mr. Turtle is my father. Name's Crush."

George says, "um…alright…"

Crush laughs, "Ha ha ha, dude, ha ha, you're ridin' it, dude! Check it out! Okay, grab shell, dude!"

Geroge asks, "um……….What am I riding on….and what do you mean?" they starts going really fast "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooaaaa!"

Crush laughs, "Ha ha! Righteous! Righteous! Yeah!"

George says ….. nothing

Crush says, "So, what brings you on this fine day to the EAC?"

George asks, "What the hell is the EAC? And…where's Tom? Is he gone? YES!"

Crush says, "Oh. Oh, Little Blue. She is sub-level, dude."

George asks, "…who are you talking about?"

Tom says "Hi, I'm Tom." He chases kids for some reason

George says, "Huh?"

Squirt shouts, "Whoa!" and falls out of EAC thingy

George says, " …one down…about 200 to go…"

"

Crush says, "Whoa. Kill the motor, dude. Let us see what Squirt does flying solo.

Squirt comes back in and says, "Whoa! Whoa! That was so cool! Hey dad, did you see that? Did you see me? Did you see what I did?"

Crush says, "You so totally rock, Squirt! So give me some fin..noggin.." they bump heads

Crush/Squirt say, "..dude!"

Crush says, "Oh, intro. Jellyman, Offspring. Offspring, Jellyman."

Squirt says, "Jellies? Sweet."

Crush says, "Totally."

George says, "um….I still have no idea what you're talking about….Can we go now?"

Squirt says, "You rock, dude." And hits him in the head with his

George says, "Ow…um…thanks?"

Crush says, "Curl away, my son. Aw, it's awesome, Jellyman. Little dudes are just eggs, leave 'em on the beach to hatch, then coo-coo-ca-choo, they find their way back to the big 'ol blue."

George says, "Once again, I'm confused. Did I get drunk or something? Maybe I should go back to that AA meeting…"

Crush says, "Yeah."

George says, "Well thanks for being agreeable"

Crush says, "Well, you never really know. But when they'll know, you'll know, you know? Ha."

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom. Look everybody!"

Squirt says, "I know that dude. It's the Jellyman."

Tom says, "He is? Hi, I'm Tom"

Turtle kids jumps on George and shout, "Turtle pile!"

George screams in agony, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Turtle Kid 1 asks, "Are you funny?"

Turtle Kid 2 asks, "Where's your shell?"

George pauses, "wait…are we underwater…? CAN'T BREATH!"

Turtle Kid 3 asks, "Are you running away?"

Turtle Kid 4 asks, "Did you really cross the jellyfish forest?"

Turtle Kid 5 asks, "Did they sting you?"

George says, "What the hell are you all talking about?"

Turtle Kid 6 asks, "Mr. Fish, did you die?"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom. Wow, you're a fish? You look human to me"

Squirt asks, "So where are you going?"

George says, "Far away from here."

Turtle Kids gasp

Tom says, "No. Way. Hi, I'm Tom"

Squirt asks, "What happened?"

George says, "Not sure….you…things are weird"

Turtle Kids plead, "Awww! Please?"

Squirt pleads, "Pleeeease?"

George asks, "Please what?"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom, are you telling a story?"

George says, "No, I need to find Aly….cause this fic is called Finding Aly….which means I'm probably gonna find her."

big gossip chain starts about George saying he was ugly and had a big nose

Crows be annoying, "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Kyprioth shouts, "Oh, would you just shut up! You're rats with wings!"

Spy god dude says, "..bloke's been lookin' pretty ugly with that huge snoz"

Kyprioth says, "big snoz?"

Spy God Dude says, "I'm serious, his nose is huuugggeee….don't see what that Alanna chick sees in him. And he's on his way here, to the Copper Isles"

Kyprioth says, "Shitey, George. He's gonna find Aly and the children are gonna die….or something"

Crows say, "Shiny! Shiny! Shiny!"

Kyprioth says, "Hey, hey, hey! Say that again! You said something about a big shnoz."

Crows say, "Shiny! Shiny! Shiny!"

Spy God Dude says, "Last I heard, he's headin' towards the harbor."

Kyprioth says, " Ho ho! Brilliant! I mean…dammit"

Scene 8 or something

Aly hums

Sarai asks, "Is she doing okay?"

Lokeij washes hands and says, "I don't know, but whatever you do, don't mention B-R-O."

Aly says, "….do you mean Bronau?"

Amanda says, "Turns out Darla doesn't want to be Darla….so Bronau will be Darla…"

Aly says, "oh, ok"

Nawat says, "Come on, let's mate so we can mob him….or maybe just….mate for the hell of it…."

Aly says, "no"

Kyprioth appears and says, "Sorry there were no letters from home in this fic….Doesn't matter though cause your dads on his way here. But I'm not telling you that. Bye." He disappears

Mequen says "What the?"

Sarai says, "you're our slave. You can never leave"

Dove pretends to be invisible

Some other scene

Crush says, "All right, we're here, dudes! Get ready! Your exit's comin' up, man!"

George says, "Finally…."

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Crush says, "That's it, dude!"

George says, "what's what?"

Crush says, "Okay, first: find your exit buddy! Do you have your exit buddy?"

Tom says, "Yes! Hi, I'm Tom"

Crush says, "Okay, Squirt here will now give you a rundown of proper exiting technique!"

Squirt says, "Good afternoon, we're gonna have a great jump today! Okay, crank a hard cutback as you hit the wall! There's a screaming bottom turn, so watch out! Remember: rip it, roll it and punch it!"

George says, "Damn, that really is hard to understand…"

Crush says, "Okay, Jellyman! Go, go, go, go, go, go!"

George/Tom scream, "Aaaaaaaaaah! Weeeeeeeeeeee! Whoooooooooooaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Woohoooo! Whoooooaaa!"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm TTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Crush says, "Ha ha! Most excellent! Now, turn your fishy tails 'round and swim straight on through to Sydney! No worries, man!"

George askes, "Hakuna Matata? No, wrong parody"

Turtle Kids say, "Bye! Bye, Jellyman!"

Crush says, "You tell your little dude I said 'hi', okay?"

Squirt says, "See you later, dudes!"

Tom says, "BYE! ….Hi, I'm Tom"

George says, "Finally, it's over"

Crush says, "Hundred and fifty, dude! And still young! Rock on!"

George says, "….ok….spoke too soon….let's go…..now….fast….FASTER!"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom….where are we going?"

George says, "Looks like the Copper Isles"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

George says, "Yeah, yeah, George Cooper"

Scene 9

George says, "Hey, author….can I be the one to shoot him when this is over?"

Theresa says, "no, I get the first shot"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

George makes this face: -- and says, "Hurry! I'll rip his ears off and add them to my collection which I forgot about until just now"

Tom says, "ears….Hi, I'm Tom"

George asks, "um….now what?"

Amanda says, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking…..writers block…."

George says, "….great….now we'll never finish"

Amanda says, "Hey, shut your mouth or I'll banish you from this fic"

George pleads, "please?"

Amanda says, "…no"

George says, "Tease." They arrive in the copper isles and George says, "Well….at least we're here….Just gotta find where Aly is"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Amanda says, "Note: I am not putting the whale part in cause I already know I can't live up to it. Sorry."

Scene 10…probably

Aly says, "I don't trust that Bronau prince guy"

Sarai says, "Why not? He's dreamy."

Dove pretends to be invisible

Aly says, "…Dove…it ain't working, yo"

Chenaol says, "Nice blaccent, dawg"

Aly says, "thanks….I mean….yo, whatever"

Sarai screams, "BRONAU'S COMING BACK!"

Aly screams, "AAAAHHHH!"

Nawat says, "…well…I offered….but did you ever accept…. Noooooo……I know why… (sniffles) you think my body's ugly, huh? You think I'm fat!" He runs off crying

Theresa and Amanda call, "NAWAT!" They run after him with arms spread, fighting each other

Fesgao says, "um….ok….now that the authors are gone what are we gonna do?"

Aly growls, "grrrr…..Nawat's MINE….grrrr"

Chenaol says, " um….but you told him no"

Aly says, "I didn't mean it….it was….a joke…right, a joke. COME BACK, NAWAT, COME BACK!" There is dramatic music from the end of those horse movies when the horses leave or whatever

Ulasim says, " …alright"

Bronau who is Darla laughs manically, "MUAHAHAHA! I'm gonna put you in bags and shake you all to death!"

Everyone screams, " AAAHHHHH!"

Bronau kills Mequen

Sarai screams, "PAPA! NOOOOOO"

Dove shoots Bronau with arrows

Aly says, startled, "DOVE! I didn't even see you!"

Dove drifts into true invisibility

Aly says, "…wow….Did I know she could do that?"

Amanda says, " One of my fave lines."

Aly says, "….ok…..I thought you were chasing MY crow-man"

Amanda says, "Theresa scratched me with her cat-like nails" She shows heavily bleeding arm

Scene 11

Kyprioth says, "George, go away. Your daughter is dead"

George says, "Liar"

Kyprioth says, "Not liar….Trickster."

George says, "Where is she….am I even supposed to talk to you yet?"

Kyprioth says, "no…you shall now forget that you ever talked to me"

George says, "Hi, I'm George"

Kyprioth says, "….um….not like that"

George says, "oh, ok"

Kyprioth says, "ok then" and disappears

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

George says, "Nice to meet you Tom, I'm George"

Mysterious Voice of Kyprioth says, "Remember, who you are"

Amanda says, "Ahem, wrong parody"

MVoK says, "oh, sorry…George, you remember everything but the last 2 minutes." He looks left…then right….Kicks Tom away

Scene 12

Aly goes to town and runs into Tom

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Aly says, "um…I'm Aly…"

Tom says, "Nice to meet you….Hi, I'm Tom"

Aly says, "….Hey, I want a shot in too when this is over"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom….did I say that already?"

Aly says, "Understatement." She looks over…somewhere and says then shouts, "…Da? DA!"

George calls, "NEMO! Urm…I mean ALY!"

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom" He gets pulled into a fishermans net

George/Aly shout "YAY!"

Theresa says, "…if you don't save him…we can't shoot him"

George/Aly say, "oh alright…." they save him

Tom says, "Hi, I'm Tom"

Theresa pulls out a gun and aims it but says, "aw, I can't do it…Not with a gun anyways…"

Amanda says, "Just scratch up his face…or something"

The End

A/N: See, not as funny as the fist. Once again, sorry for any offending content. Please r/r. And stay tuned for A Mortal's Life.

Responses to Reviews

The Hobbit Lass: So glad you liked it. BTW, Pippin is mine! You can have Merry, but leave Pippin to me. (huggles Pippin plushy and pulls the cord on his back so that he sings The Green Dragon. Pulls it again so he sings A Walking Song (aka The Steward of Gondor))

Dezro Tweaker: Go away. I hate you. (don't worry people, he's Theresa's bro, it's ok to hate him)

Jarco: (huggles Jarco). You haven't even read the books and you liked it! YAY!

Tahina: I really wish you would read Finding Aly. I know you don't want to but….just don't look at it as Finding Nemo and you'll like it. Peas

PENGUIN23 AND STRANGE BOY SITTING NEXT TO HER: We'll update as soon as somebody get's the movie. (Theresa: and as soon as somebody writes it). And Nawat is ours, duh…so are Owen…and Pippin…and Nawat…and Owen…and (Theresa: ok, we get the point!) Amanda: (grabs gerbil cage and runs from Flying Monkeys)

Lady Asianath: lol, thank you so much. I hope we can make you laugh more in the future.

The Freaky Angel of Fire: (grabs Nawat's hand and runs from you and the flying monkeys, still holding the gerbil cage)

Kain: Weirdo…and what's "ka'laughed" lol. And stop pestering me. I'll write Chapter 7 when I get away from writers block. (Theresa: she's talking about her original story she's writing with that freak…meaning Kain)

Hoshigami Takahashi: Thanks, glad you liked it. So, the voices talk to you too? Finally, a friend. The Alanna/Zazu song is what started this whole thing. I was going through Theresa's notebooks on our way to Disneyland and I saw it scribbled on a page (T: I don't scribble) and told her we should write the parodys. We spent the rest of the trip planning which movies would go with which books and which characters and stuff. So, as you can see…IT'S ALL THERESA'S FAULT. (T: --' The parodys were your idea) Oh yeah, heh heh.

Thanks again to all of our reviewers! We'll get A Mortal's Life up as soon as possible. It you can't guess which movie and book it'll be here's a hint…erm…what's a good hint? Oh well, you'll all see soon enough. Byeeee.


End file.
